


First Times

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Biological female parts names used, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18899176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Ghastly and Skulduggery have sex for the first time. It's awkward, a bit difficult, but kinda cute.





	First Times

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my 18th birthday :D!!  
> If you wanna say words at me hmu at train-whistles-at-night on Tumblr!

Skulduggery leaned over Ghastly, kissed him tentatively, making Ghastly and himself both laugh with nerves. Ghastly cupped a hand to Skulduggery's cheek, and kissed him back. Skulduggery, eager as ever, swiped his tongue against Ghastly's bottom lip, which made Ghastly pull away with a look of surprise. Skulduggery frowned.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, shifting his weight. Ghastly started to chuckled.

“No, no! I just wasn't expecting it, I haven't done this either, y'know?” Skulduggery nodded, looking sheepish, so Ghastly gently tugged him closer again. “It's fine,” he soothed, slowly draping his arms on Skulduggery's shoulders. “It's fine, just slow down a bit, we don't have to rush.”

Skulduggery glanced away, face heating up, “I know, I'm just.. Excited.”

“In more ways than one, I see,” Ghastly joked, glancing down at the tent in Skulduggery's trousers.

This time Skulduggery could even feel his ears get hot, “oh, uh, I-”

“It's not like I haven't seen it before,” Ghastly shrugged.

“You have, but that was when we were children.” Ghastly raised a brow and tilted his head.

“I saw you pee outside yesterday.”

“That's different.” Ghastly crossed his arms.

“How so?

“I wasn't aroused.”

“I still saw your penis though, this won't really be any different.”

“Yes it will.”

“It might be for you, not for me.”

“Well then… You understand that I'm nervous then,” Ghastly nodded.

“Of course I do, but it will be fine. They're the same parts we've always had.”

Skulduggery thought on that for a moment, then nodded. “I suppose you're right.”

“I usually am,” Ghastly responded with a smug look. Skulduggery gave him a light bop on the head.

“Don't be cheeky.”

“I wouldn't be if you stopped talking and kissed me already.”

So Skulduggery did just that, pulling Ghastly back into a kiss, and this time when he nipped at Ghastly's bottom lip, Ghastly happily let him deepen their kiss.

With his eyes half closed Skulduggery helped Ghastly shift and shimmy out of his clothing, unwrapping cloth around his chest, and finally leaving him naked, and a bit flushed. He pulled back, admiring him. Ghastly gave a nervous smile, resisting the urge to cover back up. Skulduggery couldn’t help but smile, nervous and with adoration in his eyes.

“You’re so.. Pretty..” He said, leaning back down to kiss Ghastly again. He mumbled praises to Ghastly while doing so. Ghastly helped him out of his clothes, laughing hard enough that he wheezed when Skulduggery got stuck in his shirt and almost toppled over.

When he had his clothes off, he looked down at the both of them. Ghastly, naked as well, looking a bit sheepish again now that they had settled. And him. Also naked. With his half hard penis right in front of Ghastly.

Once the realization came over him, he quickly fumbled to lower himself and sit on the ground between Ghastly’s legs. “I- Uh- Sorry. I realized that’s. Not. Yeah.” They sat in silence for a good few seconds, before beginning to snicker about it.

“It’s fine- I guess, I guess we’re both nervous?” Ghastly offered, and Skulduggery nodded. After a second, he tilted his head.

“So..” He began.

“Yes?”

“Do I just…” He gestured vaguely to his penis, “Put it.. In?” Ghastly shook his head.

“No, you have to, uhh, make sure it’s comfortable first. Like, there’s enough room.” Skulduggery raised a brow.

“There can be not enough room?” Ghastly shrugged.

“Something like that? You do it with your fingers.”

“Do I have to do it?”

“I don’t think so. I think I could. But it’s not my penis, so I can’t tell for sure.”

“That’s true..” Skulduggery thought a moment, looked at his hands, “what fingers do I use?”

“Uhhh..” Ghastly sat up some, pointed at Skulduggery's middle and ring fingers on his right hand. “These two, I think..”

“Yeah?”

“They're the ones I use when I.. Y'know.. Mess around..” He said sheepishly. Skulduggery's eyes widened, the notion that Ghastly masturbates like he did, had somehow never come to him before.

“Okay,” he said, shifting and leaning down, gently pressing those fingers to Ghastly's entrance, “just tell me if it hurts.” Ghastly nodded.

“I will.”

Skulduggery prodded quite gently, a bit more than needed on Ghastly's labia, then worked a finger inside of him, “is this right? I feel like I'm doing something wrong already,” he asked, looking up at Ghastly and furrowing his brows. Ghastly shook his head.

“No, it's fine so far, there's just not much to be felt yet.. The inside is kinda..”

“Spongey?”

“A bit. And it doesn't feel much unless it's certain parts or enough to really.. Fill it up.”

“What do you mean by certain parts,” Skulduggery asked, beginning to slowly slide the finger in and out.

“Um.. In the further back of it, there's a spot on the top that's kinda bumpy, but it's felt good when I've messed with it before. But it's hard to reach with just my fingers..”

“Could my fingers reach it?”

“Maybe, your hands are bigger than mine.”

“Should I try it?”

“Sure,” Ghastly answered with a shrug. So Skulduggery did, and after a moment of fumbling, and some direction from Ghastly, he had found that special spot and pressed upon it lightly. Ghastly jumped when he did, making a soft, “oh!” sound.

“Bad? Did it hurt?” Ghastly quickly shook his head.

“No, no! Just, wasn’t expecting it, I’m usually not able to reach there..”

“Does it feel good then?” He asked, pressing experimentally upon it again, this time with a rhythm, and made Ghastly squirm. He nodded quickly.

“Yes, ah, it feels good..” A particular press had made him let out a small pleased sound, “ohh… Take, take your fingers out for a moment.” Skulduggery did so, and a small gush of liquid followed. Ghastly whimpered, squeezing his thighs together, and Skulduggery looked confused.

“Are you okay? Is that supposed to happen?” Ghastly nodded.

“Yes, that’s supposed to happen,”

“Did.. Was that an orgasm?”

“No, no that was.. It. If I feel good down there, it gets really wet, and, and it makes my fingers go in easier. It feels good.”

“I should.. Use the wet?”

“It’ll make it feel nicer.. It’ll also help when.. You put your penis in.”

“Oh.. Oh!” Skulduggery seemed to realize. “Should I do that in now?”

“Y-yeah, I think so. Just, uhm,” Ghastly spread his legs back open again and reached down, spreading his labia with his fingers, “Try it now..” Skulduggery lined up his penis with Ghastly’s hole, and began to push in. Ghastly quickly tensed up, making a small whimpering noise.

“Whoa, is it bad? Does it hurt?”

“No, no, no, I’m nervous, I’m sorry.” Skulduggery gave a reassuring smile, putting a hand on Ghastly’s cheek.

“It’s alright, it’s okay, I’m right here and you can tell me to stop if you want. Just relax, okay?” He took a deep breath in, nodded, and told Skulduggery to keep going. He pushed in further, then pulled out a bit, then in again, and kept going with that pattern till he was all the way in. He seemed to tremble a little bit, “are you alright?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Ghastly. He happily returned the kiss, holding him close and pressing their foreheads together when they parted.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Are you?”

“Nervous, but it feels good.. Different. I’m not sure what I expected..” He twitched, whimpered a small bit.

“Good or bad?”

“Good,” he says in a shaky voice, “very good. It feels v-very.. Warm.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, flush very prominent on his skin. “Do I, can I start? To move? I-I really wanna now, if you want to.” Skulduggery’s flustered state was enough for Ghastly to begin to really see how excited he was about this. He was beginning to get particularly excited himself. He squirmed, pulled Skulduggery in for another kiss.

“Kiss, kiss me and you can. Go, go kinda slow. I don’t know if it’ll hurt.” Skulduggery nodded quickly, pushing into the kiss and groaning as he pulled his hips back and pushed back in slowly, making both of them let out quiet little moans.

“Is, is this pace okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Ghastly huffed, moving a hand to play with his clit, “you, you can go a little faster.” The sentence definitely did not go unheard, Skulduggery beginning to thrust a little faster. “Oh my G-god.. Oh my God.. That, that’s fine, that’s good.. Nggh!” He squeaked out a particular noise when he began to rub his clit, and clenched around Skulduggery for a second.

“F-fuck!” His hips stuttered, “what, what did you do?”  
“My-my clit,” Ghastly whimpered, “it’s really s-sensitive.. It feels really good to, to mess with, oh my gosh-”

“You-you’re gonna kill me, doing that.” Skulduggery said with a breathless laugh. “Sh-show me how to do that, I wanna make you feel good like that,” he paused his thrusting for a moment, letting Ghastly show him the small nub. He guided Skulduggery’s fingers on it, gasping and mewling when he applied pressure, till he could do it himself.   
Skulduggery figured out soon how to play with Ghastly’s clit while thrusting after a few fumbling attempts, and making Ghastly yelp when he accidentally pinched his clit.

Ghastly let him figure it out, and palmed his breasts, beginning to tentatively play with his nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and pointer fingers and letting out soft moans. “Skul-Skulduggery, t-try to, to angle it a bit more up.” He adjusted.

“Like this?” Ghastly furrowed his brows.

“No, a bit, a bit more to the le-left,”

“H-here?”

“A bi-bit mo-OH! Oh yes, right there, yes. Oh my God, oh my God, right there-!” Ghastly cried out, and wanted badly to cover his mouth, but Skulduggery kissed him before he could.

“You,” Skulduggery began, pulling away for only a few seconds, “you feel so nice, you’re so beautiful, I love you.” He whispered. Ghastly felt his thighs begin to tremble as heat coiled in his lower belly.”

“I love you, I love you, too,” he quickly answered, pulling him back to kiss again. “I think,” He started with a high, breathy voice, “I think I’m going to, to orgasm, Skul-”

“Yeah?” He answered, touching their foreheads together, “I think I am, t-too. My, my penis feels really, really good, ngh..”

“Keep going, I’m,” Ghastly reached down, batting Skulduggery’s hand away from his clit, “just keep going,” he said, “I need to, to do this.” Skulduggery nodded, began to thrust a little faster, kissing on Ghastly’s neck. Ghastly let out little moans, which got much louder as he played with his clit.

“Oh my God- I’m, I’m going to-”

“M-me too..”

Ghastly whimpered moaned, gasping and pinching his clit to spring his orgasm. Finally, finally, he came, moaning and pulling Skulduggery into a hard and messy, teeth-clacking-together-kiss. He barely slowed on rubbing his clit, seizing up and jerking, moaning as he came hard. He threw an arm over his eyes, swearing he felt the pleasure in his whole body, like he’d never feel better than this.

A few thrusts later, and Skulduggery was stuttering his hips again. He moaned and practically dropped, clutching on tight to Ghastly as he came, spilling his seed and weakly still thrusting inside. He whimpered out “I love you”’s to Ghastly and Ghastly was quick to return them.  
After a moment, Skulduggery pulled out, and his cum and Ghastly’s gushed quickly out of Ghastly, making him whine and shiver, making an, albeit small, puddle under him.

“J-jesus.. That’s, that’s supposed to happen..?” Skulduggery breathed, still trying to get his breath back.

“Which part?” Ghastly huffed.

“The, the gush..?” Ghastly nodded weakly.

“H-happens every time I orgasm, ngh, it’s why I don’t do it in bed and always do it outside..” He mumbled. Finally, he held out his arms, “come here, I’m getting cold and I want to hold you.” Skulduggery chuckled and crawled over to Ghastly, collapsing in his arms.  
“I love you so much.. That felt really nice..” He whispered once in his arms. Ghastly nodded, kissing him short and quick.

“It really did.. I love you so much, too.” He said, and chuckled when he did.  
They were quite for long moments, before Skulduggery spoke up.

“We’re going to have to clean everything up soon enough.”

Ghastly just groaned playfully in response and held Skulduggery tighter.


End file.
